Kingdom Hearts: Sunset Sky
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: These six people were cast into a new world belonging to the universe of KH. Will they survive, or will they succumb to death in this adventure of a lifetime?
1. applications

Hey, guys. Am I a popular author, yet? If I am (or if you just found this by accident), then you'll probably review, right?

I'm a total idiot that has lost a lot of motivation for writing (read as: I've been too busy on Tegaki E and so I've forgotten about all of you. Please forgive me.), so I'm going to start a collaboration, if you don't mind me messaging you a lot for information. I want to keep all characters as in-character as possible.

I'm starting a Kingdom Hearts collab. I am accepting only FIVE, maybe six if someone with a good character reviews after I've accepted the five, so please review as soon as you can! Although many may review, not all will be accepted. I'm sorry about that, but I prefer people who write well to those that are enthusiastic about writing, but suck at it.

... Was that too harsh?

Er, anyway.

The characters will find themselves in the Kingdom Hearts universe, in an entirely new world called... _Fortune's End_. Despite the ominous name, it is a rather cheerful world, though the people who live there dread the day where the sun will rise high in the sky to signify noon. It's a vast, grassy plain, with many houses and such. There is a large temple in the center of it, belonging to these people's god, Faust, God of Fortune. He is consulted before anyone makes a major decision, and those decisions always end up being good ones, thus earning his title.

Faust very well may be the only one who can help your characters.

(In other words, I wanted to join in on this, so I made a character that will help y'all find your way back home. I hope that's alright with you guys! -bows-)

Here is the profile for your characters:

Name: (your character's name, obviously)

Age: (no one younger than thirteen, PLEASE. I like little kids as much as the next guy, but I want this to be a SERIOUS collab, which means... People may die. And who the eff would want to kill a KID?!)

Personality: (is your character sly? clever? shy? insane? annoying? etc.)

Appearance: (what your character looks like; please include their clothing. ... And if your character has swords at the very beginning, please don't even finish that review. Your character will be from OUR world, you know, the third planet from the sun, Earth?)

Bio: (tell me about your character's life before they came.)

How They Came: (how did they come here? Were they sucked into their TV? Fell down the stairs into a portal? Kidnapped by an unknown cloaked person and left in Fortune's End? Etc.)

Likes: (self-explanatory)

Dislikes: (also self-explanatory)

Other: (what else do you want to tell me about your character?)


	2. Chapter One: New Arrivals

Thanks to all who reviewed. Congratulations to those who have been accepted; to those who haven't, better luck next time. Note: Starlight, you weren't accepted because you weren't signed in, misspelled 'sense', 'tries', one 'much', and you forgot to put an apostrophe in 'that's' in your first review. In your second review, you had a couple run-on sentences, forgot quite a few commas, and misspelled 'whose'. Also, I felt your character was a bit of a Mary-Sue.

/shot for singling poor Starlight out and nitpicking everything wrong with her reviews

OKAY, TIME TO BE NORMAL.

Hey, everyone who's been accepted! I'm very pleased with your characters, and MAN, this is going to be one hell of a collab! High five!

Also, I'm very sorry if I got aspects of your character's personality wrong. I'm a terrible person who constantly bothers people, and if you didn't reply to my message of acceptance, then I don't ask you things, and then things get messed up... And if you did reply and I _still _got things wrong, go ahead and yell at me. :I;;

Why am I incapable of making my chapters long and well-written? D: (And why am I so bad at making things dramatic? OTL.)

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_New Arrivals_

_There was a local legend about a group of people who would come from an undiscovered world to theirs and save them all. However, the tale said that they would only come in a time of great peril, and it's been heard for so long, now, it was more like a fairy tale._

_Only four knew the truth..._

_And with three, the secret would die with them._

_In the fourth, the legend has lived on for a few hundred years. Trouble was stirring once more amongst the worlds, and this time, it would not be the Keyblade Master that would save them...  
_

---

A grin stretched across the young man's pale face, the black thread stitching his lips together making the smile look grotesque. His white bangs hung in his eyes, obscuring the black orbs from view. _Well, well,_ he said, his lips not moving, but his rasp was heard in the still air. He raised his head to the ceiling, as if he could see the eternally violet skies through the golden tiles.

His grin became even wider. _Fresh meat, eh?_

It was about time that world played a part in the game. It seemed that it would play quite an important one, as well, just as it should; he ruled this world, after all, and wasn't he practically one of the most important beings of all the worlds? He leaned back in his seat, straightening the angle of his head so it seemed more natural.

He smirked.

_Come, sheep... Come and play with the big, bad wolf._

"Oi," said an irritated, average-looking Brit who always complained about his big nose, "stop being so dramatic, Faust. You're not the one who gets the spotlight in this story."

_I can dream, though, can't I?_ whined the god, mildly annoyed at getting his first appearance ruined by an unimportant mortal.

"Yes, yes, Faust. Whatever you say."

---

Zac was your ordinary sixteen-year-old. He was slightly emo (as that was a stage almost everyone goes through these days), and was skinny as hell, because that's the way kids roll these days (unless they're like, super-fat, in which case they should turn to Weight-Watchers or something so they can be skinny like everyone else).

He'd been in a lake, and had been drowning—_why_ had he been drowning, again? He wasn't stupid enough to go _that_ deep in water—and the last thing he could remember was someone pulling him out. Now that he thought about it, wouldn't that person have to be practically drowning, as well? That is, unless they were superb swimmers. He doubted that, though. No one ever got _that_ lucky in real life.

The raven-haired adolescent sighed, looking at his surroundings. He was in a field of some kind, and, as far as he could tell, it was immense. He could see houses in the not-so-far distance, and he could see the top of a large golden thing. He assumed it was a temple; hey, if people long ago worshipped _natural gas_, of all things, why shouldn't people build humongous temples for gods that probably don't even exist?

Unless they did, in which case they'd probably hate him now.

Oh, well.

He began walking toward the (town?) city, figuring that nothing there could really be bad. Life surely wasn't _that_ mean.

Oh, how wrong he was.

---

Ajare Lin sat comfortably against a tree, his fedora tipped back. He had a rather boring appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, brown fedora. He was lazy, as well, and could probably pass as a hoodlum or something if he wore shabbier clothing.

There had been a rip in the sky, and he'd been brought here, for some reason or another. He was pretty sure the sky wasn't supposed to do that. He was also certain that there shouldn't be holes in the sky, either. Something weird must have happened. It was like a scene out of a book, or a part in a sci-fi movie.

He groaned, closing his eyes.

He'd been an _ordinary_ student in high school, making average grades, with an interest in surfing. And then this happened.

It was unreal, unnatural; and yet, there was a hidden purpose to it. It allured him. Why shouldn't it? He was curious as to where he was and how he got there, as well as many other things.

He stood up, brushing off the seat of his pants, and opened his eyes to stare in the direction of the city.

He might as well go to it in search of his answers.

---

Serena Peterson woke with a start.

She was instantly aware of her surroundings: She was in a wide space surrounded by trees, and someone was right beside her, shaking her. She sat up quickly, startling the other person. "Where am I?" she blurted out, as that was the first thing that came to mind.

"This is Fortune's End," the girl who had shaken her awake informed her. "You must be a new visitor. I'm Jodie. What's your name?"

"S-Serena," the young adult replied, startled. _It's because I wished on that star that this happened, oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe this is happening, what do I do—_

Jodie smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Serena." She stood up, and offered the older girl her hand, which Serena took after a moment. Jodie pulled her to her feet. "I can show you around the place, if you like."

"That would help," Serena replied shakily.

Jodie blinked, confused by the stranger's behavior, but shook it off. "Well, let's go, then."

---

Alex Maunder awoke in a similar fashion.

"What in the _world_?" she muttered, sitting up. She was cramped between two trees, and even more trees seemed to surround her. She grimaced. She could only hope nothing in her satchel had been damaged.

She looked to the sky, for some reason or another, and saw it was violet, red, and orange. She frowned. That meant it was either dawn or sunset, right?

She began to wonder where she was. _Well, it certainly wasn't anywhere on Earth_, she thought as she watched a strange ball-like thing with stubby wings and buttons for eyes fly to the top of a tree. _But if I'm not on Earth, where am I?_

It was certainly a mystery.

_Have I been chosen to go on a quest like Sora?_

She brightened up at the thought. _I might even get a cool weapon like him!_

She stood up, still thinking good thoughts, and began trying to navigate her way through the forest.

---

Yuri (the girl who would always insist her name had _nothing_ to do with the lesbian idea) had awoken in the same world as everyone else. She'd always thought that if she went into her favorite game, she'd be in Twilight Town or Destiny Islands; however, that was not the case. She found herself in a world not mentioned in the games: Fortune's End.

"Where _am_ I?" she asked herself, frowning. In 358/2 Days, she hadn't explored this world as Roxas, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't in any of the other games, either.

Yes, this sixteen-year-old girl had surmised that she was in the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Where else would she be? She'd already decided she wasn't on Earth, and if she wasn't on Earth, it meant she was in a completely different galaxy. She had the fleeting thought that maybe she was crazy, but pushed it aside; she had more things to worry about than that.

She looked around herself; thankfully, she was on the outskirts of the town, and she began striding toward it.

There couldn't be anything bad there. It was _Kingdom Hearts_, after all—a game for kids, for teenagers, for young adults. There wasn't even _cursing_ in the game! Ergo, nothing in this world could hurt her. Except for Heartless. They could attack her and take her Heart, and then she'd either be a Heartless like them or become a Nobody. That would suck.

She adjusted her beanie and started to think about the happier side of life.


	3. Chapter Two: Misplaced

Hi guys. I'm an idiot who can't update shit like I'm supposed to. Go ahead and rant if/when you review about the lateness; I don't mind. Actually, if you did that, you'd be perfectly justified. I think I'll be surprised if no one rants in their review. Lol. /shot

I have no idea why I was so freaking happy while I was writing Zac and Ajare's parts. Lol.

Also—I was not high when I wrote this. Dx And I can't write anymore, so forgive me, please.

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
_Misplaced_

Zac was fairly sure he wasn't on a world filled with elves and other mythical creatures; he was also certain this world wasn't one out of a book. So_ why_, he asked himself, does the place remind him of a city of elves?

It was indeed a city, albeit perhaps a small one; there were many houses, and he thought he saw a market street once or twice. The golden temple was vast, and was definitely not vertically challenged. He had to crane his neck to stare at the top, and that made the sun glare into his eyes, burning them. _Ow._

He forced his head down so his eyes wouldn't be permanently damaged (he'd _die_ if he became blind just because of the sun—getting skin cancer would at least be a cooler way to die). He blinked rapidly a few times so the multi-colored lights would calm down a bit. He didn't want them distracting him; he might look like he was on LSD or something.

_Drugs, not hugs._

He could have slapped himself for thinking that.

_I need to get a life. Like. Now._

---

Ajare had made it to the city. Some of the houses he passed were colored a nice crimson, giving off a warm impression. One was even magenta; it made him think that either these people were trying too hard to appear friendly, or they really were as kind as the image they expressed.

The streets looked empty to him; it came as a surprise when he saw people—or, more specifically, two women. The blonde was leading the brunette, and she was chatting animatedly to her companion, although the green-eyed female looked like she would rather be in a pit of sharks than where she was.

Ajare raised an eyebrow. Strange people, indeed.

"And this is Gen Street," the blonde was saying. "It's not really called that, but we still call it Gen Street, 'cause of Genesis."

"Genesis?" The brunette looked at her... 'Friend' strangely. "Wasn't he... Evil?"

"Oh, who knows," replied the girl airily.

Ajare shrugged and continued walking. Whoever they were, he didn't really want to talk to them yet. They seemed pretty strange, and God knows he didn't need any more odd people in his life.

---

Alex was still lost. She knew, then, to never underestimate a forest again. It was very confusing. She ended up marking trees so she'd know if she was going in circles.

It turned out that she really was.

"Damn you, trees!" she shouted, kicking one. "Why won't you let me _out_?!"

She attacked the tree some more to vent out her anger, before sitting down heavily on a log when she was finished. She pouted, crossing her arms.

"It would be really nice if I got a Keyblade like Sora," she sighed. _I just hope the Heartless don't attack before then..._

Of course, Fate was not on her side. Three Scarlet Tangos appeared.

Alex took one look at them, and turned tail and ran.

---

Yuri was very close to the temple. In fact, she was only a few streets away from it. She was taking her time and admiring the buildings around her as she strolled.

She was startled when a man popped out of nowhere, right in front of her. She immediately backed away; who knew what he was? For all she knew, he could be a serial killer!

"Why, hello, there," the man greeted, his grin feral.

"H-hi," Yuri replied cautiously.

"You can never be too careful these days, eh?" the male cackled. "Don't worry, I'm not a murderer, a rapist, or a criminal. My name's Faust."

"... I'm... Yuri."

"Pleasure to meet you, Yuri. 'Tis a pity; I have no time for idle chatter. Ta-ta for now!"

With a wave, Faust left her.

Yuri stared dumbly at his retreating figure, speechless.


	4. PARODY TIME

KINGDOM HEARTS I AND II

Zac: Xemnas  
Jodie: Axel  
Alex: Roxas  
Yuri: Sora  
Serena: Riku  
Ajare: Kairi.

358/2 DAYS

Yuri: Xion  
Alex: Axel  
Serena: Xemnas  
Jodie: Riku  
Zac: Saix  
Ajare: Roxas

BIRTH BY SLEEP

Serena: Vanitas  
Jodie: Terra  
Yuri: Eraqus  
Ajare: Aqua  
Alex: Master Xehanort  
Zac: Ven

I PICKED THE NAMES RANDOMLY. XD; From a box and a pencil bag 'cause I couldn't find any hats. I'm sorry to every single one of you (especially Ajare). xDD The game was not rigged or anything... And Ajare ended up having the role of a female twice. I had to rig the 358/2 Day one so he wouldn't be a girl again, sorry, LOL. ... Also, I sorta forced him to be Roxas, because I knew that he and Zac were left, and I didn't want Zac to be Roxas. /ramble

I'll do a Christmas-themed not-chapter next. :I;; And then I'll post a real chapter. xD; I'm sorry; please don't yell at me or anything for this filler.

* * *

**PARODY TIME**

_KH I AND II_

"My name's Sora!" Yuri yelled out, waving her Keyblade about. "I am the great Keyblade Master of all time! Fear meeee!"

Serena slapped her. "I'm Riku, the most awesome guy ever!" she boasted. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Sora, since you didn't join the dark side, but in reality, I love you! No homo."

"Don't hit Sora!" Ajare exclaimed dramatically. "I _love_ him!"

"I love him more!"

"No, _me_!"

While those two bickered, Yuri grinned as Zac dragged her away. "Oh, hey! I should kill this guy off, 'cause that's what I do, y'know? I kill all the cool people off!" She wrenched herself away from Zac, and turned swiftly to smack him in the face with the Keyblade. He fell, crying, "You dang Keybearer! I'll defeat you one day!"

"... You're dead," Yuri pointed out after a moment.

"... I have another life."

"... Like a cat, except you have two lives instead of nine?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh, okay." Yuri stabbed him with the Keyblade again.

"You _wench_!" Zac shouted as he faded. "Why?! WHYYYYYY?!"

Yuri stared for a moment, before skipping back to Serena and Ajare, Alex trailing after her. "Hi guys!" the raven-haired girl greeted cheerfully. "Guess what? I'm a Nobody!"

Serena glared at Alex. "You should be gone," she said sulkily.

"But I'm not," Alex replied coolly.

"But you _should_."

"But I'm _not_."

Ajare frowned. "I don't really have a role, do I? I'm just the annoying girl willing to risk her life to save her One True Love."

Jodie popped out of nowhere. "Pretty much, yeah." She clicked her tongue and pointed her index fingers at Ajare, winking. "You, me, hotel, yes?"

Ajare stared. "What?! No!"

"I thought not," sighed Jodie gloomily, slinking away. "Now to go stalk Roxas..."

_358/2 Days_

"I'm Roxas," Ajare declared, "and I don't remember anything before showing up in Twilight Town. I used to be an emotionless zombie, but now I'm cool, 'cause that's how I roll. My bee-eff-effs are Axel and Xion, 'cause we're the coolest Cool Whip ev_aaaah_."

Alex and Yuri stared. "You... Sound like a poser valley girl attempting to sound sorta-gangster," Alex said in awe. "I didn't think anyone could actually _talk_ like that."

"I'm a special case?"

"Indeed you are, Roxy," Alex purred, practically rubbing against Ajare. Yuri pried her off, and Alex started skipping away. "Anyway, I must leave for Castle Oblivion! Love you! No homo!"

"Riiiight," Yuri said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Ajare. "Anyway... Hi, I'm leaving. Got things to do." She walked away, leaving the almost-adult alone.

"... It's times like these where I really need a life," Ajare sighed. Zac suddenly appeared, looking very strict. "You have missions to do," he said, slapping a clipboard onto the younger man's chest. "Get to it, XIII."

Ajare frowned. "... 'Kay."

_Birth By Sleep_

"WHY AM I AQUA?!" Ajare yelled out, finally fed up with it. "This is my _second_ time being a girl!"

Jodie looked at him with a sleazy smile. "You have the hips for it."

Ajare's face turned red.

Cutting in before anyone got hurt, Zac said uneasily, "Uh, Ajare, are we gonna have to do any gay scenes? I know Ven and Aqua are pretty close, and..."

Serena sighed. "Uh, no."

"Good."

Yuri smirked. "But since you're Ven and Ajare's Aqua, why not do some fan-service...? You know, for the fans," she added hastily as everyone looked at her.

"... Uh, no," Ajare answered after a moment of awkward silence.

"Damn." Yuri looked put out.

"NO. We are NOT going to do it," Zac refused vehemently.

A while later, Zac twitched a bit as he and Ajare posed. _How in the world did they persuade us to do this?!_

_Fin.  
_


	5. Chapter Three: Heard

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters used in this.

'Sup, guys. Long time no see. That was my fault, sorry. I've learned one thing over the course of this chapter: I should never, ever write a collab again, because I DO NOT UPDATE ON TIME. EVER.

This time, I should keep a schedule... Uh, updates after this week will be on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. If I don't update in time, PM me and YELL AT ME. D:

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
_Heard_

Zac was, quite frankly, stalking the two girls and the almost-man. Ajare was only a few meters ahead of the females; they didn't seem to notice him, so absorbed were they in their chatter (or, rather, the blonde was; the brunette glanced at the brown-haired man from time to time).

He hid behind lampposts, mailboxes, walls, and sneaked into alleyways every time one of the three turned around. He felt mildly proud of his stealthiness, but rather annoyed at himself for trailing after the trio.

It wasn't _his_ fault they looked like they were from his world.

That led to the question of: _Are they aliens, or something?_ Only one way to find out, he thought grimly, and jogged over to them. "Hey," he greeted smoothly, "would any of you, by any chance, be from Earth?"

---

Ajare was faintly surprised to see the dark-haired stranger that had been following them come up to them and ask that question.

The brunette looked at the teenager, startled. "Yeah," she said, caution clear in her tone. Her eyes darted to the casually dressed man before returning to Zac. "My name's Serena."

"I'm Jodie!" chirped the energetic blonde. "I live here, though."

Zac looked at Ajare, and the brunet introduced, "I'm Ajare."

The raven-haired male nodded, satisfied. "Yo," he acknowledged. "I'm Zac, nice to meet you." He had a nice British accent, and when Ajare looked at him closer, he was somehow reminded of a stereotypical vampire. Maybe it was the too-long black hair, but maybe it was also the fact that his eyes looked a bit sunken. Ajare was astonished when, on closer inspection, he discovered that Zac was wearing _eye-shadow_. _Is this guy gay, or something?_

---

Serena was, to be honest, absolutely freaking amazed when Zac had asked if any of them were from Earth. _Finally! People from the same planet!_

She was quite tired of the talkative Jodie; though the girl was very nice and courteous, she was just so _annoying_.

"Okay," she said, attempting to sound calm, "three out of the four of us here are from Earth. The only question I have is, why are we _here_?"

"What a good question," Zac snorted. "Only problem is that none of us knows the answer."

Jodie blinked. "Maybe Faust knows!" she suggested.

"... Faust?" the three humans asked in unison.

"Yeah, Faust." The blonde pointed to the temple not far from them. "He knows a lot of things." She didn't say, _He knows everything_, because Faust really didn't, no matter how much she'd like to believe he did.

"He lives," Ajare enunciated slowly, "in a _temple_?"

Jodie nodded, confused; she didn't see anything wrong with that. Then she remembered they were newcomers. "Yeah. He's, like, a god, so of course he lives in one."

"I see..." Serena said, though she didn't really see at all.

"Let's just go," Zac sighed. "We've got nothing to lose."

---

The Heartless were right behind her.

Alex shook her hand vigorously. "You know," she shouted, "right now would be a _very_ good time for me to get a freaking weapon—before I _die_!"

Of course, nothing happened.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to navigate her way through the thick forest without damaging her satchel. _This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this SUCKS—_

She tripped.

_Oh, joy._

Before she could be burned alive (or worse, turned into a Heartless), help arrived in the form of a fair-haired man whose smiling lips were stitched together. With a wave of his hand, the Heartless were thrown down, and, as if with psychic powers, disappeared.

Faust turned to Alex. "It's about time you were given a weapon," he proclaimed cheerfully, handing her twin daggers. "Now, I must go, so I can be at my place in time for the others to arrive. Bye!"

Before she could tell him to take her with him, he was gone.

Alex sat down heavily on her tailbone. "Oh, my god," she groaned, and put her head in her hands after setting the daggers down. "I'm gonna be stuck here _forever_."

---

Yuri was still staring. Then she realized she was staring at empty space, so she closed her mouth and turned back to the temple. "... Might as well go in," she sighed, and walked up to it.

She looked at the many, many stairs, and felt a little sick.

_On second thought, maybe not..._

She shook herself. "What am I thinking?" she muttered aloud. "I can do this easily!"

By the time she was halfway up the stairs, she felt like dying.

"Why are there so many _steps_?! They need a freaking elevator!"

---

OMAKE:

Alex: Why are there only two boys in this collab?!

Jodie: One of them's gay, too...

Zac: IT'S NOT ME.

Ajare: _You're_ the one wearing eye-shadow!

Zac: Yeah, well, you're the hobo!

All: ... /silence

Yuri: Oh, no, you did NOT.

Zac: I did.

Serena: ... Get him.

Ajare: /punches Zac in the face

Zac: OW! /gets a broken nose

Alex: ... Yay :D

Zac: ... D:

All except Zac: That's all. This is pretty lame.


	6. Chapter Four: Together

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

It's been a while, hasn't it? That's my fault. I haven't even gotten ON this site for a while. I just haven't felt like writing, and so I've spent my time on Tegaki and watching anime. I tried to make this chapter longer than usual to make up for it (and of course I failed). Ugh, I am _so_ sorry for the delay... ;A; I'm a lazy idiot, please forgive me.

Excuses, excuses; I'm just a dumbass who can't keep a schedule, and I delay things with chapters. Hi, I'm lame.

I also blame the Nyan Nyan song. _Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, nihao nyan, goujasu derishasu dekaruchaa_. It. Is. So. Catchy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
_Together_

The four gathered in front of the temple. They stared up at it, amazed by its height; Zac grimaced. "Maybe this is a bad idea..."

"You _think_?" Serena asked sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Maybe we shouldn't attempt this... It would be like climbing up a mountain, except with stairs. I don't even think we'd be able to make it to the top before we crashed."

"It's not _that_ tall," Jodie defended. "I go up there sometimes."

"And you take a lunch break on the stairs?" Ajare guessed wryly.

"... Yeah, but still. We can probably make it to the top before any of you die from climbing up so many stairs."

---

By the time they were halfway through, Jodie was wrong. Almost everyone was incredibly exhausted; only she and Ajare looked like they could still walk. Zac pushed Serena forward when she started leaning backwards, which resulted in her tripping; she grabbed Jodie's sleeve, and then Jodie started going down, so she grabbed onto Ajare. He pulled on Zac's sleeve after feeling himself leaning downward with the combined weight of the girls, and made him help get them back on their feet.

They stood panting for a bit.

"Murphy's Law should kick in sometime soon," Zac sighed. "And I just jinxed it. Someone slap me."

Serena gladly did so.

With a wince, Zac suddenly noticed a girl not far ahead of them. "Oh, hey, isn't that a coincidence..." He and the others managed to make their way to the dark-haired female, who was very unsteady on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Ajare asked, putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

She glanced at him gratefully. "Not really, no."

"Are you from Earth?" Jodie asked curiously.

"... Uh, yes?"

"Now _that_ is a coincidence," Zac muttered.

---

A few minutes later, they found out the girl's name was Yuri, she was an orphan, she had awesome hacking skills, and she was going to die if they didn't stop climbing those darn stairs.

"And what about you guys?" she asked. "Did you see that freaky blond dude, too?"

"Assuming I speak for all of us, I'd say no," Serena replied.

"'Freaky blond dude'?" Jodie inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Yuri nodded. "He told me his name was Faust, and it was so weird because his lips were stitched together, like something out of a horror movie..." She stopped when she noticed Jodie was gaping at her. "What?"

"You just called," Jodie answered slowly, "the god of this place a _freaky blond dude_."

"Is he gonna smite me?" Yuri asked worriedly.

"I hope he does. It was very rude to call him that."

"Well, how was _I_ supposed to know?" the girl huffed. "I'm a newbie."

"Ughhh." Jodie face-palmed.

---

Alex sighed. "Either this is a never-ending forest, or I am terrible at navigation. I wish I had a compass."

She stood back up, brushing off her jeans, and looked around. "Which way did he go, again...?"

She picked a random direction and prayed to God she would get out of that forest sometime soon.

"Okay, think rationally," she told herself, walking. "You're alone in a forest, you almost got killed by Heartless, and now you have daggers. It would be impossible for me to actually be in the Kingdom Hearts universe, so this should be a dream, right? But it's not, so this is reality. How can Kingdom Hearts exist when it's just a video game?"

She groaned. "It still makes no sense!"

She crossed her arms, her stroll becoming a fast walk. "Since this is a world not featured in Kingdom Hearts, there are bound to also be things here that aren't in the other worlds. I wish this were still a video game, so if I died, it would say, 'Game Over. Would you like to try again?' or whatever, but this isn't a video game anymore. It's real. If I die, I'm dead."

She shuddered. "I hate talking to myself."

---

OMAKE:

Jodie: -sitting quietly-

Ajare: ...

Jodie: You didn't get to talk much this chapter.

Ajare: Yep.

Jodie: Are you the loner type?

Ajare: Dunno.

Jodie: You're a man of few words, huh.

Ajare: You wish.

Jodie: ... I will neither deny or agree with that statement.

Zac: -crawls out from under the table- What are you guys doing?! Omakes are supposed to be funny!

Ajare: -eye twitch-

Jodie: ...

Zac: Come on, you two! Do something funny!

Alex: Yeah!

All: -looks at Yuri and Serena-

Serena: I'm not a part of this.

Yuri: ... I'm on Zac's side!

Zac: Yeah! So do something hilarious!

Ajare: -FALCON PUNCH-

Alex: One-hit KO!

Yuri: Oh yeah!


End file.
